Brother of the Light
by Leonis Serviert
Summary: What if Sting had a brother? What if that brother joined Fairy Tail? Join Shiro Eucliffe, elder brother of the White Dragon as he has encounters and adventures that effect who he is. OC X ?
1. The White Dragon

**Brother of the Light**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **Fiore, X772**

A young boy with blonde hair and black eyes is carrying a baby swathed in blankets as they wander a forest. The little male is clad in green shorts, little brown boots and a yellow t-shirt.

"What are we gonna do Sting?" The blonde asks his sleeping brother. The little boy finds himself venturing deeper into the dark and mysterious forest, the sound of crickets and distant birds being their only companions. Unbeknownst to the boy and his sibling, they are being watched from the dark by a pair of yellow eyes

 **"What is wrong, child?"** A deep voice asks, making the young boy jump.

"W-Who said that?!" His voice trembles as ebony orbs scan the horizon, landing upon a gargantuan, glowing, real-life dragon! His humongous figure dwarfs the child as great yellow eyes gaze down upon the blonde from a scaly head topped with a furry mane rolling from the center of the head down the back of the neck and stopping just between the huge pair of blindingly white wings.

 **"I did, child,"** The dragon says softly. Noticing the boy's frightened face, he adds, **"Do not be afraid, child. I mean you no harm, my name is Weisslogia."**

"M-My name is S-Shiro," The boy says shyly, "And the baby is my little brother Sting."

 **"Where are your parents?"** Weisslogia asks.

"T-They were killed in a fire, we're all alone now," The blonde states glumly, head hanging low. The boy's mind flashes back to the burning of his house. The howling of his dying parents, the tear-inducing pungent odour of burning wood, the crackling of embers as everything he held dear from infancy is torched, razed and destroyed. The images of his parents crying as their skin is burnt and scarred, combined with the noise of their spirit-breaking wails tears into his soul and breaks his heart to pieces.

 **"That is truly a shame, Shiro. But do not worry, I will take you in and care for you both,"** The dragon smiles, if he can smile that is.

"Really?" The little blonde's eyes light up, "You'd do that?"

 **"Hoho, yes Shiro, I would. I will also teach you White Dragonslayer Magic, a powerful type of Lost Magic. I will teach Sting too, but he is far too young to learn it now,"** Weisslogia chuckles before explaining the situation.

"Thanks Weiss!" Shiro cheers, running over and hugging the dragon's leg with Sting held close to his chest.

 **"It is no problem, child. Now go inside the cave behind me and you'll find a nest, go to sleep and I will find food and clothing for you and Sting,"** Weiss states kindly as the blonde runs into the cave.

Laying Sting down before collapsing beside him, Shiro's eyelids begin to feel heavy as the comfy hay pulls him into a sound sleep, after all, walking for a nearly half a day, especially at such a young age, can drain you of all energy.

* * *

Thanks for reading! See ya later!


	2. White Fairy

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **The next morning**

Shiro's charcoal-black eyes snap open to the sound of crying. Sitting up and turning, the seven-year-old finds his little brother bawling his eyes out.

"Calm down Sting it's okay," The older blonde rocks his baby brother in his arms until his nostrils catch a putrid stench, "You've messed your nappy, haven't you?"

Making his way towards the mouth of the cave, Shiro finds a pile of clothes for him and Sting, along with baby food and other things. Digging out a fresh nappy and some baby wipes, the elder Eucliffe goes through the disgusting task of cleaning his little brother up then disposing of the dirty nappy in a hole nearby.

 **"Shiro,"** The deep voice of the White Dragon calls out, **"** **Feed Sting, then yourself, then we can begin training."**

"Okay," The blonde says as he feeds his baby brother his bottle before putting him down for a nap.

After eating a hurried breakfast, Shiro Eucliffe runs out into the green forest to meet his foster father, Weisslogia. The mighty dragon standing proud, towering above his foster son like an elephant to a dog.

 **"Alright son, time to begin learning,"** The dragon states firmly, **"First, we will work on your White Dragon's Roar."**

"Okay," Shiro replies, "How do I roar?"

 **"You have to focus your energy towards your mouth and then release,"** Weiss explains as he shoots a beam of white energy that shatters a nearby rock.

"Okay," The blonde breathes, focusing his magical energy. Feeling a surge of energy, the likes of which he's never seen before, directed towards his jaws, he exclaims " **White Dragon's Roar!** " and is shocked to find a pure white laser beam firing from his narrow, childlike jaws. Shiro is left gasping and speechless, did he really just fire a laser?! What kind of magic is this?! Then he remembers, he's being taught by a talking dragon, so is

 **"Very good,"** Weisslogia praises, **"I could sense a lot of magic power from that roar, do it again."**

Feeling the magic power surge once again, Shiro bellows, " **White Dragon's Roar!** "

 **"Very good son, now your White Dragon's Holy Fist. Try channeling your magical energy and punching that rock,"** the gigantic dragon gestures to the boulder sitting there, gathering moss.

"I'll try," Shiro takes a deep breath before closing his eyes. Feeling a familiar rush of energy, he states, **"** **White Dragon's Holy Fist,** **"** and opens his eyes to see his right hand is coated in pure white energy. The blonde then rushes the boulder and punches it, though he barely makes a mark.

 **"We'll need to work on your strength as well as your magic,"** Weisslogia states sternly, his eldest adoptive son nods in reply.

* * *

 **X775**

Three-year-old Sting Eucliffe comes toddling in the direction of his older brother and his foster father. He wants to be strong like they are, and he can't wait to learn how to shoot beams like Shiro can.

"Shiro! Daddy!" The little blonde exclaims, stopping a few feet before his older brother, whom is busy pummeling an innocent boulder and his foster father, who is watching him with keen yellow eyes trained on his method.

 **"What is it Sting?"** The white dragon asks, his long, reptilian neck craning in the direction of the littlest Eucliffe.

"C-Can I train with you now?" Sting asks curiously, his eyes sparkling with wonder and excitement.

 **"Sorry kid, not today. Maybe another day,** " Weisslogia says solemnly, hoping he hasn't hurt his youngest foster son's feelings by wanting to train Shiro.

"O-Oh, okay," The little blonde says glumly as he toddles off towards the cave, feeling upset that he can't be like his big brother and train to be strong.

Shiro, who had been listening in the entire time, had to feel sympathy for his little brother. This was the fifth time this week Sting had asked to train with him and Weisslogia. Then, it hit him. It was because of him. Because of him, Sting couldn't train and become strong like he wanted to. Because of him, his little brother's dreams were put on hold by their foster father so that he could train Shiro to become a powerful Dragon Slayer. This is when the first layer of guilt laid itself across Shiro's once innocent and happy heart, filling him with an itching sense that he was selfish. And, as the year went on, this guilt only grew.

* * *

 **One year later, June 31st, X776.**

At midnight, an eleven-year-old Shiro, donning gray shorts, black shoes and a white shirt with a backpack on his back, exits the cave. He couldn't stay, why should he? He's only being selfish. Weisslogia should spend more time on Sting rather than him. Sting needs help more than Shiro does and he's wasting Weisslogia's time by staying any longer than he should.

 **"Where are you going, Shiro?"** The deep tones of the White Dragon Weisslogia question. While he didn't want his foster son to go, it was an inevitability. He didn't want to seal himself within Shiro and never get to say goodbye. It would hurt too much. It's better that he hears it before that fated day arrives for all dragons and their slayer pupils.

"I'm going to go join a mage guild. I think it's unfair that I've taken most of your training time with Sting away because I was selfish," Shiro states gloomily.

 **"It wasn't selfish, you strived to become stronger. Listen, on the 7th of July, X777, I will be sealing myself within Sting, as are all dragons with Dragonslayer children. I can only seal myself within Sting, so take this,"** Weiss outstretches a white, scaly palm. Resting within the palm of the White Dragon, is a prism-shaped pendant on a silver chain.

"What is this Weiss?" The blonde asks as he takes carefully from his foster father's hand.

 **"** A **pendant that will produce dragon antibodies to protect you from becoming a dragon. If you do meet another Dragonslayer raised by a dragon, you cannot tell them that their parent is sealed within the, do you understand Shiro?"** The dragon says with the utmost seriousness.

"I understand," The blonde boy nods as he puts the pendant on. The blonde boy can feel the spirit of his foster father resonating within the piece of jewelry hanging from his neck.

 **"Take this too,"** The dragon says as he hands his foster son a notebook, **"It contains many Dragon Slayer Secret Arts for the White Dragonslayer Magic."**

"Thanks Weisslogia, I'll miss you," Shiro's eyes well up with tears, diving into Weisslogia's scaly front limbs. The man, well dragon, that had raised his little brother and become a new father to him was so good to them both, he'd miss the scaly geezer.

 **"I'll miss you too, son,"** The White Dragon smiles sadly.

Turning around after putting the notebook in his bag, Shiro walks away from the clearing before turning to his foster father and uttering the words, "Edit Sting's memories so he doesn't know I even existed."

Weisslogia nods in agreement towards his elder foster son as his student and child walks away, swiftly disappearing into the forest. He didn't want his younger son to feel bad because Shiro left for his own good, he wanted Sting to have as happy a last yearwith him as possible before he inevitably has to say goodbye.

* * *

 **The next day**

After wandering for many hours and passing out under a tree, Shiro eventually happens upon the bustling cobblestone town of Magnolia. Wandering through the streets of the city, the child suddenly remembers something, he doesn't have any money.

"Are you okay child?" He hears a voice ask, the voice is masculine, kind, wise and filled with curiosity and slight concern.

Snapping his head around, his ebony orbs meet the eyes of a short, older gentleman, "Uh, yeah. I'm fine," Shiro bluffs, unable to lie any longer when his stomach grumbles loudly.

"Are you hungry?" The man asks, a swift nod is Shiro's reply. He hadn't eaten since yesterday and he was quite hungry, to be as blunt as possible.

Following the white-haired male, Shiro is taken into a large wooden building with an odd sprite-like symbol on a banner hanging high above the entrance and the words 'Fairy Tail' carved on the doorway in large letters.

"Get this kid a tuna sandwich," The man says, tapping his hand against the surface of the bar before turning to Shiro and asking, "So, what's your name brat?"

"I'm Shiro Eucliffe, sir," The blonde dips his head in gratitude as the food is placed before him, and he began to eat. For how normally and quietly he ate, you'd never be able to guess that Shiro was incredibly hungry.

"Shiro, huh? I'm Makarov Dreyar, guild master of Fairy Tail wizard guild," Makarov explains with a light smile, "So...can you use magic?"

"Yes sir, I use White Dragonslayer Magic," Shiro explains, the white-haired man's eyes widen. He'd heard of Dragonslayer Magic, it is an incredibly powerful and unique Lost Magic that enhances the human body along with magical capabilities.

"Dragonslayer Magic? That's incredibly powerful and versatile, who taught you?"

"My foster father, the dragon Weisslogia," Shiro says nonchalantly as he swallows a chunk of tuna and bread.

"You were taught by a dragon?!" The guildmaster exclaims. Shiro is nothing like Laxus, he is a natural Dragonslayer, while his grandson had a lacrima implanted inside him by Ivan.

"Yes, is that strange?" The charcoal-eyed boy questions with a blonde brow raised.

"No, I was just shocked," Makarov states firmly, "Anyway, let's get your guild mark stamped on, where would you like it?"

"Can I get it in white and on my right shoulder?" Shiro asks as he rolls up his right sleeve, exposing his slightly toned arm.

Pressing the stamp against his shoulder, Makarov then removes the device, revealing the white guild mark, "Off you go and socialize, brat," The white-haired man gestures towards a black-haired male, a redheaded girl and a brunette hanging around a table. The brunette and black-haired boy appearing to be having a conversation, with the redhead occasionally putting things in but mostly remaining quiet.

Walking over to the group, Shiro smiles, "H-Hi."

"Hello," The brunette says with a questioning gaze, "Are you new?"

"Yeah, I'm Shiro Eucliffe."

"I'm Cana Alberona," The girl says.

"Gray Fullbuster," The black-haired boy says.

"Erza Scarlet," The redhead pipes up.

"What magic do you use?" Cana asks, curious as to what this newcomer is capable of.

"Yeah, I heard master shouting something about a dragon," Gray adds, peaking the other children's interest.

"I use White Dragonslayer Magic," The blonde explains, "I was raised by the White Dragon Weisslogia."

"So are you part dragon or something?" Gray wonders, wanting to know if he can fly or breathe fire like a dragon. This premise peaked the boy's interest, wondering if this guy could actually be a dragon, or at least half-dragon.

"No. Weisslogia was my foster father," Shiro states, "I'm fully human." Gray is left slightly disappointed by this.

"Okay blondie," Cana smirks teasingly, Shiro cringing slightly at the nickname.

"So what magic do you all use?" The blonde asks curiously, as curious about the other children as they were about him. noticing that Gray is in only his underwear, "Uhh...should you be in just your undies?"

"Gah!" The black-haired boy exclaims, scrambling for his clothes.

"I use Card Magic, stripper over here uses Ice-Make," The brunette says with a cheeky grin as she gestures to Gray, "And Erza us―

"I use the powerful Requip!" She exclaims, "Using weapons, I can beat all my foes!" God this girl is eccentric, she's quite weird but not too weird, just enough to be tolerable.

"Hey newbie," The teasing tones of Cana Alberona catch the hearing of Shiro's Dragonslayer-enhanced ears as she asks, "Wanna come on a job?" He was being invited on a job? Him? She could have chosen Gray or, god forbid, Erza. Why him?

"Sure," the blonde lets the words slip out of his mouth with ease. He didn't mean to say that! He meant to decline! But he can't back out now, if his birth parents taught him anything, it's that being rude to people you're friends with is bad.

Gesturing for him to come closer, Cana leads Shiro towards the job board. A pair of ebony eyes scan the wooden board along with a pair of purple orbs, looking for a good job. It was only when the brunette exclaims, "Aha!", is Shiro's attention brought back to her. The request is for a job in a forest near Clover Town, to search for some rare plants that the mayor needs for medicine and tea.

"That seems good, how much does it pay?" Black orbs scan down the page, bulging out of their sockets when they register the words '20,000 Jewels'. Now, while Shiro had never used money in his life, he could understand that 20,000 was a lot of money, regardless of whether he had held such an amount or not.

"Alright, meet me outside the guild in five minutes, got it?" The brunette says before turning heel and walking towards the bar to get the job checked out.

Meanwhile, Shiro makes his way out of the guildhall, taking a rest against the left of the doorframe as he waited for his teammate to finish the mission preparations. Holding the prism of his pendant in his hand, he felt like Weisslogia was with him in spirit as he became a wizard and went on his first mission. Eventually, the blonde hears footsteps approaching from inside the guild and stands up, turning his head as the doors swing open and Cana steps out into the fresh air.

"Let's get going," The brunette says, gesturing for Shiro to follow. Ebony eyes scan the Craftsman style housing as the two preteens walk through the streets of Magnolia, eventually reaching the train station. The sturdy brick building with a large archway stands imposingly as Shiro and Cana pass under it and enter the main platform of the station, stopping by a glass panel with a woman behind it.

"Don't worry about money, I'll pay," Cana smiles back at the blonde, taking him aback. This girl was teasing and kinda mean, he didn't expect her to pay for the ticket of someone she's known for not even a day, he really had underestimated her.

"Thank you, I'll find a way to pay you back," Shiro nods in thanks. He doesn't want a debt hanging over himself. He enjoys having a clean slate. After his brunette companion gets the tickets, the two make their way onto the train, finding an empty booth to the right side of the train.

"So what're these plaㅡoh god," The blonde grips his mouth as he doubles over, the train slowly chugging away from the station.

"What's wrong?" Cana asks, a look of concern painted across her young face. Sure she'd just met the guy, but that didn't mean she couldn't be concerned about him. She doesn't like him or anything!

"I feel... ack!….ugh...I feel sick," The White Dragonslayer grumbles as he wretches and splutters. Sure he hadn't ate much, but he felt like it wanted to come back for round two.

"Ah, motion sickness. Vehicles make you ill, be prepared for this to happen on a lot of missions," The brunette says, "I don't have any pills to fix it, sorry."

"Can't I just…..ugh…..walk to missions?" The blonde moans, leaning his head against the windowsill. He was sick and in pains of the intestinal variety. In short, it sucks to be him.

"Unless you want to spend two weeks on a mission that would normally take a few days then sure, go ahead," Cana deadpans, hearing Shiro groan again. She had to feel bad for the guy. She's never seen a case of motion sickness this bad. Actually, she's never seen a case of motion sickness ever, but this case looks particularly terrible.

"Ugh….fair...fair point," The blonde grumbles as he tries to get comfortable, "I'm...I'm going to sleep, wake me when we get there," taking a deep breath, Shiro closes his eyes and begins to sleep, passing out a few moments later.

"Wow, he passes out quickly," The brunette comments quietly, looking out of the window slightly, continuing to keep her eye on the sleeping Shiro. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, almost makes you forget he was nearly blowing chunks earlier, a mental image no-one really wants, unless they're into some weird stuff.

* * *

"...iro…..Shiro...SHIRO!" The blonde's eyes snap open to see Cana yelling whilst shaking him violently, who knew she could be so forceful?

"I'm up!" Shiro exclaims as he sits up, taking his bag with him as the two exit the train, the Dragonslayer mumbling, "God I hate those things," and can you blame him?

The town they were in was nothing like Magnolia, this was Clover Town. Quaint little wooden cottages replaces the germanic homes and townhouses of the bustling home of Fairy Tail, making the streets much quieter than Magnolia. Shiro couldn't quite tell if he preferred the quietness of Clover Town to the busy streets of Magnolia. He'd yet to stay in Magnolia for even a sizable amount of time to make a judgement, so he's neutral for now.

Eventually, the brunette and the blonde pull up to a large, lavish house, standing out among the cottages of the main village. This building is large and imposing, with stone columns and great mahogany doors with iron rings attached to the front.

Chapping one of the iron rings against the door, Cana stands back and waits with Shiro. After a small while, a stout man arrives at the door. He has a brown perm, a big, curly moustache and is donning a suit with black trousers and a red blazer.

"Oh, you two must be the mages from Fairy Tail! Do come in!" The man states in a jumpy voice, sounding like a teen going through puberty rather than a full-grown man. The man leads the two preteens through the marble and plaster halls of his home, eventually arriving at a sitting room with a large table and black seats positioned and a sofa positioned around it.

"What exactly are these plants we are looking for?," Shiro states firmly, cutting to the chase. He was raised in the wilderness by a dragon, but he wasn't stupid. He learned from Weisslogia that learning is only half the battle, and his keen nose would help them find it easier.

"The plant is called the Golden Halo Fruit, named this because of the halo-like ring wrapped around it" The mayor explains, his jumpy voice filled with jovial tones

"We understand," Cana replies, her mind grasping the gravity of the situation, "May we leave so we can get this done as soon as possible?" She queries the jumpy-voiced mayor.

"Of course."

The two tweens remove themselves from the room, striding through the echoing marble halls as they reach the doors, pushing them open and exiting out into the town.

"Which way to the forest?" The blonde asks his brunette companion. To be perfectly honest, the mayor hadn't even mentioned where the forest that contained the guildhall was.

"This way," Cana answers, leading Shiro in a northerly direction. That answered his question for him.

The two wander through the streets to the north of the town, eventually happening upon the border between Clover Town and the nearby forest. Stepping off of the cobbled path and onto dirt, the two preteens companions are nothing but the sounds of birds chirping and the wind blowing. Winding their way through the pillar-like pine trees, the two eventually see a small bunch of the fruit with two small children and what appears to be their mothers playing in the clearing. As Cana steps forward to attempt to enter the clearing, Shiro stops her with an arm outstretched to the side.

"Quiet! There's someone coming!" The blonde exclaims in a hushed tone, pointing to the clearing as two shady-looking figures, one male and one female, enter the clearing.

"What are you all doing here? You know this forest is Dark Bident's property," The man states angrily, pissed off by the happy children frolicking on their territory.

"But sir, no-one owns this forest," A child says naively, only to be struck in the side by the man's foot.

"My baby!" The mother grabs her son, holding him tight as she walks out of the forest.

"You want some too?" The man asks, taunting the other mother and child, who pick themselves up and leave.

"Let's head back to the guildhall," The female states, drawing her male companion in with her finger, making him follow.

When the two depart, Cana runs out and grabs the fruit, stuffing them into a bag provided to them by the jumpy-voiced mayor. The White Dragonslayer then states,

"Let's tail them," The blonde states bluntly and with the utmost seriousness.

"What?"

"I said, let's tail them," Shiro repeats, his forefinger and thumb gripping the bridge of his nose.

"Are you stupid?! That's a dark guild, we'll get killed!" Cana exclaims, purple eyes filled with fury.

"They're bothering the town," The blonde grunts as white teeth grind against each other, "And besides, we might get a boost in reward for this, but that's not why I feel we should do this."

"You've got me, let's go," The brunette shrugs as Shiro sniffs the air, catching the dark mage's scents and following

After a short while of following the scents, the two preteens happen upon a large structure. The building is wooden with log supports and the sides and corners, a great wooden door adorning the front.

"Are we gonna go in the quiet way or the loud way?" The blonde asks, an amused grin painted across his eleven-year-old face.

"Loud. Now hurry up," The brunette smirks back as Shiro saunters up to the doors of the guild and brings a glowing fist backwards.

" **White Dragon's Claw!** " The blonde exclaims, his generated beam of white energy tearing through the guildhall's doors and hitting a few members inside.

"Gah! We can't move! Who did this?!" A few members exclaim as the two preteens enter the guildhall.

"That would be me," The White Dragonslayer smirks, observing the stigmas branding the weaker Dark Bident guildmembers. Sure he was young, but Weisslogia taught him tons of powerful spells capable of taking most enemies down with little to no effort. Of course, being quite young, they would be weaker than if he was older.

"You?! Quit lying pipsqueak!" One dark mage spits, frozen in place by the stigma, Shiro's magic really is powerful.

"Hey! Don't underestimate Fairy Tail wizards!" Cana yells, grabbing a card from her bag with a water-like entity emblazoned upon it. Exclaiming, " **Prayer's Fountain!** " the brunette throws the card to the ground, mighty rays of water blasting from it, taking down a few members of Dark Bident with relative ease.

"Yeah! Just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!" The blonde yells, running towards a group of unparalyzed and advancing dark wizards, shouting, " **White Dragon's Roar** **!** " and releasing a white laserbeam from his mouth, tearing up the ground beneath it and heading towards the mages. Swinging his head from side to side, Shiro's roar slices through parts of the guildhall as well as striking down the remaining members, not that they were weakling or anything.

"Who are these pups that took out our guildmates-ka?" A tall, dark-skinned man with purple hair tied back into a shaggy ponytail asks from a reclined position against the rear wall of the guildhall.

"I have no idea Malik, you tell me-kaze," A pale, short and svelte woman with long, elegant and flowing lime-green hair asks the man, stepping into the light of the guild.

"They are maggots to crush beneath our feet," A gargantuan, muscular bald man with a flowing red beard asks from a large throne, a giant sword with a serrated blade resting beside him.

"Shall we dispose of them, Master Quincy-kaze?" The woman asks, stepping to the guildmaster's side along with the dark-skinned man.

"Do as you wish Naomi," The older man says with a bored expression and lazy hand gesture. He couldn't care less what happens to these brats, as long as he gets his money from raiding Clover Town.

"Oh I'll have fun with this-ka," The purple-haired male says as he steps forward, cracking his knuckles and neck before stating, " **Flaming Stream.** "

At that command, a beam of red-hot flames dart from Malik's hand, rushing towards the two preteens before him. He couldn't wait to toss their bodies into the river like all the other roasted corpses.

Throwing a duplicate of the same card as earlier, Cana yells, " **Prayer's Fountain!** " and uses the streams of water to extinguish the fire.

"This girl will be trouble, allow me-kaze," Naomi states as she steps forward, commanding, " **Tornado Run,** " as two swirling vortexes of wind launch towards the tweens.

" **White Dragon's Roar!** " The blonde exclaims as he looses a white beam from his mouth, swinging his head to hit both Naomi and Malik, sending them back a few feet.

"This one is powerful-ka," The dark-skinned man states, running towards the blonde boy, catching him off-guard and punching him into the wall.

"Shiro!" The brunette yells, only for Naomi to kick her into the wall beside him.

"Foolish children. Putting their guards down at the worst times-kaze," The green-haired woman tuts. She watches with a bemused expression as the blonde-haired tween struggles to his feet.

"I won't let you push me or my friends around. You make me sick, abusing your power like this. Allow me to personally beat your ass thoroughly," Shiro spits, his gaze hardening as he states, " **White Drive.** "

* * *

Thanks for reading! See ya!


	3. White Drive

**CHAPTER THREE**

White energy flows and surrounds Shiro, causing the preteen to glow. Baring his fang-like canines in the form of a smirk, the blonde darts at blinding speed towards Malik, grabbing the much larger figure and smashing him into the ground with a pulse of Dragonslayer Magic. Shiro strikes the dark-skinned man with another pulse directed straight to the head, knocking him unconscious.

Turning to the green-haired woman, he darts forward, slamming his fist into the side of her jaw. As she goes flying backwards, the blonde runs behind her and brings a fist directly into her back, sending her hurtling in the other direction, landing in a crumpled heap atop Malik.

Meanwhile, Cana had gotten up and was stumbling over to the guildmaster, Quincy. Her face was flat but holding an inch of pain, while deep down she was slightly frightened. She was scared of what the man's sword had done to earn the title of 'Soul Reaver'. As she approaches, the guildmaster rises from his seat, Soul Reaver held tightly in the grip of his right hand.

" **Jolt of Fate!** " The brunette exclaims, throwing out her cards and shocking the titanic man, causing his face to warp from one of amusement to one of rage, anger and vengeance. Cana freezes in fear when Quincy raises the blade above his head, she closes her eyes waiting for the inevitable, but only to receive, nothing? Purple eyes slowly open to show Dark Bident's guildmaster with a gaping hole in his abdomen and his sword lowered as he had swung it, but it didn't hit her. Standing between Cana and Quincy is Shiro, whom has a cut running down his chest from being struck by Soul Reaver. The blonde turns around, blood soaking his chest and smiling as he utters the words,

"At least you're safe," And then, all he saw was black.

* * *

Thanks for reading! So so sorry for the short chapter! Chapter four is longer, I swear!


	4. The Other Dragonslayer

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Shiro's ebony eyes slowly open to find himself in a bed being looked over by Gray, Erza, Cana, Master Makarov and two unrecognized men, one with light brown hair and the other purple. Their faces hold looks of relief as the blonde preteen sits up, finding his whole torso to be bandaged up.

"Where am I?" Shiro asks, rubbing his head. Last thing he knew he was getting cut by an evil man with a sword and now he's laying in a bed somewhere.

"You're in the infirmary in Fairy Tail, my boy, Cana tells me your were cut up quite bad, what happened?" The white-haired guildmaster pipes up, looking concerned. He hates when his children are harmed and wants to know who did this to his newest child.

Everyone in the room bar Cana's jaws drop. This young boy took a blade for a girl he's known for less than a day.

"Would you like something to eat? I got you some soup," The brunette smiles as she places holds the bowl out, pushing Shiro back when he tries to reach for it, "You're hurt, you should stay still as much as possible. Here, I'll feed you."

The two kids blush slightly as Cana picks up a spoonful of soup and feeds it to the injured blonde, who happily eats it. This goes on for a little while until there is no soup left in the bowl and Shiro drifts into a peaceful sleep.

Lucky for him, the recovery time was quick. He was only in the infirmary for a week or so before he could return to doing jobs and having fun, like he always wanted.

* * *

 **July 7th X777**

Gray Fullbuster and the White Dragonslayer are just returning from another job. Over the past year, the two have become good friends despite their year age gap. They both believe their magics compliment each other well, Gray's Ice-Make creating weapons and Shiro's White Dragonslayer creating energy.

The two enter the guildhall to find a rambunctious little pink-haired boy in a scarf bouncing about.

"Master! When is the other Dragonslayer gonna be here?!" The child whines, hopping up and down impatiently. From the sounds of his complaints, he must really want to meet Shiro.

"Here he is now child. Shiro, get over here!" Makarov exclaims, drawing the blonde towards him with a finger.

"What's up gramps?" The twelve-year-old asks, right hand placed upon his hip.

"This is Natsu," Makarov states as he gestures to the little pink-haired boy wearing a checkered scarf, "He's a Dragonslayer like you are."

"Wow! What kind of magic do you use?" The blonde asks the little ten-year-old.

"I use Fire Dragonslayer Magic! Igneel taught me!" Natsu exclaims, bouncing up and down, "What kind of Dragonslayer Magic do you use?!"

"Haha, you're lively, aren't you? I use White Dragonslayer Magic, it means I use light and stuff," Shiro explains as simply as he can, not knowing entirely how intelligent Natsu is.

"What are you looking at?" The raven-haired Gray Fullbuster raises an eyebrow towards the pink-haired boy.

"A strange droopy-eyed boy with no clothes on," The pink-haired boy retaliates, glaring slightly.

"You wanna fight squinty eyes?" Gray growls at him.

"Let's go stripper!" Natsu exclaims as he dives at the raven-haired male, the two engaging a childish brawl.

"Break it up you two!" Makarov snaps as he bashes them both over the head with a Titan-sized fist.

"Oww…" The two boys groan, rubbing the large lumps on their heads.

"Hey Natsu, wanna go on a mission?" Shiro asks the Fire Dragonslayer, watching his little ebony eyes light up with glee.

"Yeah!" Natsu exclaims, following the blonde towards the job board as the taller male scans the section of wood for good jobs.

"Here's one, it'll be good to start you off. 30,000 Jewels to help out on a farm on the outskirts of Magnolia," Shiro smiles awkwardly, watching the smaller Dragonslayer's face lower.

"But that's boring!" The pink-haired boy whines.

"But it's also safe. And I learned the hard way that a safe mission is best for beginners," The White Dragonslayer explains, referring to his mission with Cana last year.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asks, tilting his head in confusion.

"You'll get it when you're older," The blonde smiles brightly, tearing the job off of the board and getting it approved, the pink-haired boy plodding along behind him.

The two exit the guildhall and make their way through the streets of Magnolia. Eventually, the find themselves at the edge of a large plantation with a large farmhouse at the center.

"Ah!" The two boys here a voice exclaim, "Y'all must be the wizards from the Fairy Tail guild down 'n the center of Magnolia."

The voice belonged to a short, round man with a pudgy face, thick black sideburns and a stereotypical cowboy's outfit, tassels and all. His face wore a bright smile filled with hospitality and cheeriness.

"Yeah, I'm Shiro and this is Natsu," The blonde smiles at the farmer, "What is it that you need us to do?"

"I need y'all to help me fix the darn windmill, it's broken," The portly man, "And you two can call me Vernon."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Shiro smiles optimistically, as Natsu sighs in boredom.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

"Well that was more of a problem than expected," The blonde grumbles, pulling his sweat-soaked t-shirt away from his chest.

"Why was it so hard to fix one of those thingies?!" Natsu exclaims, puffing out his cheeks for added effect.

"I don't know, it seemed easy. It didn't help that the thing fell apart halfway through fixing it," Shiro groans as the two finally arrive at the entrance of the guildhall, sticky and sweaty.

Pushing the doors open and muttering 'We're back' in a half-hearted voice, the two boys collapse at a table, faces pressed against the wooden surface.

Through half-lidded eyes, Shiro watches Makarov lift the now-fast-asleep Natsu and carry him out of the guild, most likely taking him to his new home. Shiro isn't going to deny how similar he and Natsu are. Minus the hair colour they could be brothers. The blonde couldn't help but wonder if Natsu gets motion sickness too, if so he feels bad for the kid, no-one should have to suffer like that. As he goes on more and more missions, the White Dragonslayer is slowly becoming used to it, not enough to be cured, but he still felt sick and groggy atop the fact he could barely move, but it was better than before.

Pulling himself up from the table, Shiro leaves the guildhall and makes his way home.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Not as long as Chapter Two, but much longer than Chapter Three irregardless.


	5. Exceed and S-Class

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 **X778**

It's pretty late into the year, about mid-summer Shiro guesses. Three people had joined the guild earlier in the year: siblings actually. The youngest is Lisanna, who is Natsu's age. They're getting pretty close, Shiro feels happy for his friend having someone his age so close to him. Then there's Elfman, he's quite quiet and Shiro hasn't talked to him yet. And then….there's Mirajane. She's mean to most people, but she and Shiro have a really weird relationship. When she and Erza are bickering about something, she'll call the blonde over to resolve the argument. She's usually in a super bad mood if he chooses Erza's side, and...blushes, Shiro thinks, when he chooses her side.

"Hey! Flashlight Boy!" The White Dragonslayer hears a feminine voice exclaim. Only one person calls him that, and she probably needs him to solve one of her stupid debates.

Picking himself up from the table he was sitting at and striding over to the two females bickering.

"No! I'm cuter!"

"As if! You look like a cow!"

"You look like a pig!"

"Ahem," The blonde clears his throat, drawing the attentions of the two squabbling girls to him.

"Here you are! Shiro: who's cuter?" The silver-haired Mirajane asks, a cocky smirk painted onto her young face.

"Why do you always choose me?" The curious Dragonslayer wonders, looking at the eldest Strauss with an eyebrow raised. She never talked to the other guys about this, what's so special about him?

"Because you're the only guy our age with some decent common sense who knows what a girl actually is supposed to be," The silver-haired girl explains with, a blush?! It's light and faint, but Shiro is adamant he can see it, "But back onto the question, who's cuter? Me or Erza?"

Shiro scratches his cheek then cups his chin, rather deep in thought. Eventually, his eyes lit up when he came to a reasonable conclusion, "While Erza is cute….I'd have to say you're cuter, Mira," The blonde punctuates the statement with a bright smile.

"Uh...thanks, I guess? Not that your opinion matters, I already knew I was cute!" The silver-haired girl exclaims with a pout and a light blush.

"Then why did you invite me over?" The blonde male asks with a semi-cocky grin.

"S-Shut up flashlight!" The silver-haired girl yells at him, leaping from her seat and starting to chase Shiro.

Mira's pursuit of the blonde takes them both out of the guildhall and out towards a park, where Shiro loses the girl by hiding behind a tree. Popping his head out from behind it, Shiro lets loose a sigh of relief once he sees that the silver-haired tomboy was gone. As the blonde walks away, he trips.

Turning his head, ebony eyes focus upon the object which caused him to trip, an egg. But no ordinary egg, a large egg with an orange flame pattern on it.

"Why is there an egg here?" Shiro questions aloud as he approaches the egg, picking it up and stating, "I'm gonna go take this to the guildhall."

The blonde begins the walk towards the guildhall, the large and heavy egg hindering his movements. Eventually reaching the guildhall, he enters and finds Natsu and Lisanna with their own egg.

"Natsu, you found an egg too?!" The blonde exclaims as he toddles over to the pink-haired boy.

"Aniki!" Natsu exclaims, "Yeah, I think it's a dragon egg or something."

"A dragon egg huh…." The teen ponders, rubbing his chin in a perplexed manner.

Distracting the two Dragonslayers, a cracking noise is heard. Natsu and Shiro look down to see their eggs cracking and glowing.

"What's going on?!" The pink-haired male exclaims.

"The eggs are hatching!" The blonde replies.

Instead of what Natsu had suggested, what emerged from the eggs weren't dragons. From Natsu's egg is a small blue cat with a white stomach and a white tipped tail. It's little black eyes looking around as it exclaims adorably, "Aye!", making everyone in the guild exclaim, "Awww!"

From Shiro's egg, a cat also emerges. This cat however, has sharper eyes which are green

in colour and a radically different fur colour, that being orange with black stripes.

"What are you gonna call him Natsu?" Lisanna asks.

"Happy," The pink-haired Dragonslayer states firmly.

"I think I'll call this one….Tasha," Shiro smiles.

"I like that name boy," The cat states firmly, grinning up at the blonde.

With Exceed best friends by their sides, the two Dragonslayers have now met their two best non-human friends and their adventures will only continue from here.

* * *

 **X779**

Shiro is sick. Why? He's on a boat. Where is this boat going? Why, the one and only Tenrou Island. The now fourteen-year-old Dragonslayer is doubled over the edge of the boat, close to blowing chunks into the ocean while his Exceed tuts as she pats his back.

"Ooh boy your motion sickness is bad, we oughta get you some medicine for that," Tasha states.

"Thanks…ugh...Thanks for your concern Tasha," Shiro manages to force the words out of his mouth.

"No problem child….you just relax for now," The tiger-like Exceed says softly as she continues to rub her partner's back.

Master Makarov then clears his throat to ensure the mage's attention, "Alright brats, listen up!", the white-haired male exclaims, "The first trial is a race! You will all take separate paths each with their own hurdles and obstacles, but they are all exactly the same length and lead to exactly the same place, a bonfire towards the center of the island. Are you ready? Then get going!"

"C'mon boy!" The sassy tiger Exceed lifts her partner and carries him off of the boat, all life suddenly flushing back to his face.

"Thanks Tasha!" The blonde exclaims as the cat carries him to the island, plopping him down onto the ground and landing on his shoulder.

"No time for dilly-dallying child, let's get going!" Tasha exclaims, whacking Shiro's head.

"Ow! Okay I'm going!" The blonde snaps as he runs down the path with a great 'B' scrawled above it.

As they enter the cavern, the two are forced to hightail it quickly as a giant boulder falls behind them and begins to roll towards them at an alarming speed. Shiro sprints down the cavernous hallway, boulder in tow and Tasha on his back.

"You holding on tight?" Shiro asks.

"Mhmm. Just what are you planning boy?" The sassy tiger Exceed asks.

" **White Dragon's Lightspeed Stream!** " The blonde exclaims as white light shoots from his hands and feet and he propels himself forward with a mighty blast.

"We're approaching the end of the tunnel child!" Tasha screeches, clinging to her dragonslayer partner for dear life as he goes flying forwards.

A few seconds later, Shiro trips on a rock and the two go rolling out of the tunnel, hit against a tree and groan as a pile of coconuts fall onto them.

"Hahaha! How'd you get yourself into this mess?" A mocking voice asks.

"Shut it Mira, I'm not in the mood," The blonde groans, picking himself and his Exceed up from the pile of coconuts.

"You just made it Shiro!" Makarov exclaims, "The teams continuing on are: Mirajane and Lisanna, Shiro and Tasha, Erza and Gray and Macao and Wakaba!" The old man yells excitedly, raising his hand in the classic Fairy Tail fashion, "The next rounds are battles, you must enter one of these 4 tunnels and see who you are pitted against."

Shiro and Tasha enter the one on the farthest left, Mira and Lisanna on the farthest right, Erza and Gray on the center left and Macao and Wakaba on the center right. Wandering through the echoing caves, Shiro eventually happens upon the large cave, styled like a small arena.

"Hey Shiro!" The dragonslayer hears a masculine voice call out. Turning around, the blonde sees Macao and Wakaba.

"I guess you're our opponent, huh?" The pompadour-sporting smoker grins.

"I won't go easy on you two old timers," Shiro grins, aggravating the two men.

" **Purple Rain!** " Macao exclaims, shooting purple flaming orbs down at the dragonslayer.

" **Smoke Crush!** " Wakaba shouts, shooting out tendrils of smoke, one of which strikes the blonde and knocks him into the wall.

"I'm not down yet…" Shiro grins, pressing his fingers together and gathering light before spreading his arms and exclaiming, "Holy Ray!"

The light projectiles soar through the air, finding their marks and striking both men multiple times. As the two men get up, they see Shiro soaring towards them with glowing fists, striking them both with superheated punches.

" **White Dragon's Jetstream Knuckles** " Shiro grins as he turns around after striking them, repeating the attack before having Tasha fly him into the air as he yells, " **White Dragon's Roar!** "

The beam strikes the two older males, taking them down. Shiro runs out of the cave exit which was covered by a magic barrier until he took down Macao and Wakaba and he runs out into a large rock basin, Master Makarov sitting up on a ledge. The blonde looks over to see Erza and Gray running out of the other exit, meaning they fought and defeated Mirajane and Lisanna.

"This final round is a battle between the S-Class candidates only! Gray and Tasha, join me on this podium!" The master exclaims. Tasha soars over to the young Ice-Make Mage, picking him up and flying over to the ledge Makarov is sitting on.

"You will have 5 minutes to fight! Whoever is still standing after those five minutes will be crowned an S-Class Wizard! Ready? Begin!" Makarov yells.

The redhead facing Shiro requips a powerful sword and launches herself at Shiro, managing to land a powerful slash down his chest. The blonde retaliates with blast of light energy which strikes Erza in the stomach, winding her and giving Shiro enough time to land another hit.

As he goes in to close the gap, Erza quickly slashes upwards, slashing along Shiro's chest again.

" **White Dragon's Claw!** " The blonde male exclaims as he leaps into the air, bringing a white energy-coated leg down onto Erza, striking her hard.

"You're quite a formidable opponent," Erza smirks.

"I could say the same thing about you," Shiro returns the smirk as he slams the sides of his fists together before slowly drawing them apart, a sword of light forming.

Shiro darts towards the redhead, their blades colliding as they swing rapidly at each other. Using her skill at weapons, Erza gains the upper hand and slashes along Shiro's stomach. Shiro uses this opportunity to land a rapid flurry of left handed punches on the redhead's stomach.

The two are panting, heavily fatigued after their long battle when they hear Makarov exclaim, "Time is up! Both of you have made S-Class!"

The blonde and the redhead smile at each other in congratulations before falling to their knees and passing out.

* * *

Thanks for reading! One more pre-main story timeskip after this and we'll be onto the main plot of Fairy Tail!


End file.
